


Blush

by tiedyeflag



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Paperhat - Freeform, bh learning how to luv, demonic blushing sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyeflag/pseuds/tiedyeflag
Summary: Flug discovers Black Hat doesn't blush in the traditional sense...





	Blush

Villains do not experience petty feelings like love.

Villains do not date their subordinates.

And most importantly, villains do not  _ blush. _

Yet Black Hat found himself doing almost all three. Somehow that scrawny simpleton of a doctor wormed his way into his heart. At least, the equivalent of a heart thumping and throbbing in his chest. Now here he was, standing in Flug’s laboratory with the scientist in his arms. Flug’s pale flesh was riddled with freckles and goosebumps, and he  _ loved _ to trace his fingertips over each scar. In a fit of kisses, both had shed their tops, leaving their chests bare. Flug’s nipples hardened in the chill of the laboratory as his smooth chest grew warm with anticipation.

No, anticipation wasn’t the right word, he thought. But the proper words escaped him. He felt excited to continue, but afraid of what would happen, and angry that he was afraid. He was a demon who had destroyed entire planets, for Satan’s sake! Why in Hell’s name should he be afraid of this?!

His mind was running so fast he failed to notice Flug tentatively raising a hand towards his face. The scientist wore no gloves, revealing his filthy fingernails. Instinctively, Black Hat scowled, but the trembling hand resolutely made contact with his face. Flug’s palm fit so well against his cheek, soft flesh against smooth scales. The heel of Flug’s palm rested ever so gently against the corner of his lips. 

All the previous emotions evaporated from his mind like smoke. Inspired, he placed his own hand over Flug’s, caressing the delicate skin as he turned his head into the scientist’s palm. He pursed his thin, makeshift lips to Flug’s palm. The scientist’s skin was so thin...he could feel the blood course through Flug’s veins, rushing as Black Hat’s cool lips made contact.

Wonderful, he thought.

It was a foreign kind of wonderful to Black Hat. Not the kind that came from slaying a hero, nor the kind from money. The exquisite wampth ran through every fiber of his being. He couldn’t help closing his eyes to savor the feeling, letting it intoxicate his senses, fill his mind like a sensual fog, take over him like--

Flug gasped.

Black Hat opened his eyes. Flug stared at him, awestruck, mesmerized at his face. He could see his reflection in Flug’s goggles, and saw an array of colorful patterns flash across his own face. Wild stripes and spots, shifting through every hue in the rainbow, from his forehead down to his chest and shoulders.

Blast it, he was  _ blushing. _

Black Hat snatched Flug’s wrists and shoved his hands away. “Alright, that’s enough.”

“B--But...Sir! What was that?” Flug begged.

“That’s just how I blush.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Are you satisfied?”

“It’s--It’s beautiful!”

Oh, just delightful. Flug’s words made Black Hat’s cheeks burn hotter. Even worse, he raised his hands back up to cup Black Hat’s colorful cheeks. “C--Can you do it again?”

“I said, that’s enough,” he hissed. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to move Flug’s hands back down. All the venom in his voice and claws disappeared at Flug’s touch. 

Flug’s eyes glittered with joy. “Sir! Please! Again?” He brought his face closer to Black Hat’s.

“It’s not like I can control it, you  _ imbecil, _ ” Black Hat averted his eyes. 

“It’s...It’s like a cuttlefish!”

“Excuse me, did you just compare me to a…’cuddle’ fish?!” 

Flug shook his head. “No, no!  _ Cuttle _ \--fish! It--It’s a kind of fish that resembles a squid.”

Black Hat raised a brow. “Oh?”

“Yes, and--and they can change color for camouflage or--or when they--” Flug gulped, “they mate.”

“Hmph,” his gaze lingered on Flug’s fingers. “Just as long as you don’t find it ‘cute’.”

“No, no! It’s incredible!”

Black Hat shut his eyes and sighed. “Then...that is fine.” He nuzzled back into Flug’s hands, purring like a cat. To his delight, Flug gently brought their faces close to nuzzle.

He looked forward to how the night would unfold.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by v-mod's wonderful headcanon and tumblr post! -> https://v-mod.tumblr.com/post/172345494240/heres-a-self-indulgent-aesthetic-headcanon-of


End file.
